


Goodnight, Sleep Well, I'll Most Likely Kill You In The Morning

by 01nm, Biromantic_Nerd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Kidnapping, M/M, Naruto and Sasuke totally are fast burn in their love but their relationship is slow burn, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Unreliable Narrator, season 02 episode 18, starts at episode 50: The Picture Book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01nm/pseuds/01nm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biromantic_Nerd/pseuds/Biromantic_Nerd
Summary: "Because," Naruto continues, his eyes averted, "If that's the case, then..." He fidgets for a moment and then everything about him transforms from an airheaded annoyance into the fierce opponent Sasuke's come to expect. His shoulders square and his eyes lock on to Sasuke - determined and blue and relentless - and everything about him screams his intensity. "Then I'll help you." The second time he says it, his conviction is unwavering. "I'll help you kill your brother. And then you can comehome."(aka the one where Sasuke kidnaps Naruto and Naruto goes along with it)





	1. And You Are Not There At All

**Author's Note:**

> Stylistically, I'm doing shorter chapters and lots of them for this. I'm a slow author, so be sure to subscribe for updates because they'll take a while
> 
> Story title: quote from The Princess Bride (1987)
> 
> Beta'd by 01nm ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: "A Burning Hill" by Mitski lyrics

Orochimaru is late. Sasuke hates it when Orochimaru is late. He has a schedule to keep and only a certain amount of time for everything to fall into place before it runs out. There is currently nothing more bothersome than wasting that time instead of utilizing it training.

"You're late," Sasuke reminds Orochimaru when he finally deigns to arrive. Sasuke does not acknowledge Kabuto or the other figure alongside them because they are beneath his notice. 

Orochimaru's lips curve upwards even as Kabuto is offended on his behalf by Sasuke's lack of respect. "I brought you a present." Orochimaru says in amusement, as if it'll placate Sasuke's temper. "A Konoha ninja. Maybe you two can reminisce together."

"Hi there. I'm Sai." The third figure says - as if anyone here, let alone Sasuke, possibly cares. His approximation of smile is a terrible counterfeit. Sasuke doesn't understand why Orochimaru is bothering to introduce the ex-nin except perhaps to gauge his expression when Konoha is mentioned - as if he would ever place loyalty to the village over his revenge for any reason. 

"Get bent." Sasuke doesn't have time for this.

"Even if I force myself to smile," The Konoha ninja muses aloud, head tilted downward as if in dejection although clearly he feels no such thing. Everything about him is false and lacks sincerity - perhaps he's here because he's able to get along well with the similar Kabuto, Sasuke thinks wryly. "I guess I'm just easy to hate," He says, and Sasuke doesn't care. The ninja's smile returns, unprompted, unexpected, and equally as false as the first one. And yet something about his countenance sharpens in this moment. "Naruto hated me right from the start too."

Sasuke's eyes widen.

_Naruto?_

The uninteresting Konoha ninja smiling before him suddenly has his full attention.

Sasuke feels caught off balance and loathes how easy it is for some no-name brat of a ninja to do so, hates how easily Naruto's name can effect him this drastically and be weaponized against him. He is keenly aware of Orochimaru and Kabuto's delicate spider-web scrutiny, and he internally curses himself for instinctively reacting to something that logically should not have garnered a reaction at all.

"Though between the two of you," The Konoha ninja continues, "I think I'll get along better with you."

The presumptuous declaration is enough to anger Sasuke on its own. But it is also combined with the casual admittance that this ninja has interacted with Naruto, who was once and still is Sasuke's best friend, while Sasuke has been gone for years and hasn't so much as caught a _glimpse_ of the blonde. The sheer arrogance to _dismiss_ Naruto like everyone else in Konoha because they all couldn't _see_ how strong Naruto was becoming. Naruto is undeniably an idiot, but to underestimate him is dangerous and equally idiotic. 

And to assume to know Sasuke well enough to say such a statement despite only having encountered him for this brief moment? 

It is entirely self satisfying to put the Konoha ninja in his place, to watch him stumble blindly with no defense away from a terror only he is experiencing while Sasuke doesn't have to lift a single finger to impassively observe as Sasuke brings him to his knees. He falls down. He _stays_ down.

Only Kabuto voices a protest to his treatment of their new ally. Orochimaru knows better; he instead warns the Konoha ninja away from bothering Sasuke, with pride for his prodigy's anger clear in his voice.

"I've got nothing to say to this loser." It's only half a lie because he doesn't have anything to say _right now_ to that loser because it wouldn't be strategic. Not only would it reveal that his thoughts are too invested in gaining updated knowledge about Naruto, he doesn't have the time to waste, not when Orochimaru is finally back in the compound. He can waste his time with this loser of a ninja anytime should he ever have the desire to do so. Orochimaru's availability for training isn't as accessible. "Train me now, Orochimaru."

Except the Konoha ninja just doesn't know when to quit. "I've heard a lot about you from Naruto," He says as he climbs to he feet, obviously not knowing when to _shut up._ Sasuke's eyes narrow and he can't help the rush of anger at his old teammate's name leaving this ninja's mouth yet again. "He's been trying to find you this whole time, for the entire three years." It's said almost as if in accusation.

Sasuke finally acknowledges him because it's obvious now that this needs to be addressed, otherwise he will keep going. "Yeah, I remember him." Sasuke is clear in his dismissal.

The Konoha ninja says nothing. Perhaps he is rethinking his strategy.

"Let's go, Orochimaru," Sasuke orders in the way only he is allowed to order Orochimaru. It is a direct privilege from being both his favorite and his next vessel. It makes Kabuto seethe every time Sasuke does so. It is an exemplary show of status and power.

Sasuke turns to leave.

And, incredibly, the Konoha ninja speaks yet again. "Naruto truly thinks of you as his brother." Sasuke pauses. He does not greet any of three gazes fixed firmly upon him, keeps his back to them for the time being. He does not make the same mistake of visibly reacting to that name. "Sakura told me that." And there it is, the Konoha's trump card. It is an admission. Where else, _why_ else would a Konoha ninja be so familiar with both Naruto and Sakura unless they had formed a new team together? This is Sasuke's _replacement._ How terribly, terribly ironic that he would also desert Konoha for Orochimaru.

Sasuke studies his replacement with new eyes. He doesn't know what _else_ his old teammates have been telling him, but he suspects that this Konoha ninja knows how such a statement would be received by Sasuke.

"I only have one brother," Sasuke snaps. He is tired of power games with people who don't know how to play them and resort to mundane methods such as _emotional manipulation_ in an attempt to win. Intellect and strategy should be enough. There's only one person that he's encountered that successfully utilizes emotional manipulation in place of more elegant methods; Naruto is an outlier and thus cannot be considered a prime example of strategy - often, as well, because he _has_ no strategy and his manipulation is based upon his undying belief in a person's ability to change.

"And all I care about," Sasuke reminds the Konoha ninja and the two onlookers who are vital to Sasuke's plans, in case any of the Konoha ninja's word were starting to plant doubt upon this, "is killing my brother."

The Konoha ninja is making futile attempts to connect with sore spots, to hit where it hurt emotionally and dig the kunai further in. Sasuke doesn't know what he's more angry with: that he dares to mention Sasuke's brother or that he dares to imply that Sasuke might still have _feelings_ for his old teammates.

Sasuke disappears from the room in a plume of smoke and fury.


	2. And I Am A Witness Watching It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: "A Burning Hill" by Mitski lyrics

Sasuke wakes up with the immediate knowledge that he isn't alone. "Who's there," He states to the room, though the likelihood of who it can possibly be is narrow.

"You found me out?" The Konoha ninja from earlier asks. "Too late, I already have the advantage here."

Sasuke doesn't bother replying that he always has the advantage; the Konoha ninja will either learn or die.

"What is your purpose?" He still lies in his bed. He doesn't want to expend more energy than he has to, not after training with Orochimaru, not if the Konoha ninja has been _sent_ by Orochimaru because he suspects Sasuke's plans of betraying him.

"Danzou's goal is to kill you," The Konoha ninja says, which isn't anything unlike Sasuke's speculations on why he's here, although that it is on behalf of a village elder and not the Hokage is somewhat surprising. But then within his pause he adds, "I am here to bring you back to Konoha."

_For Danzou to kill personally..._ is Sasuke's first thought, but then he realizes the reasoning is much less exciting. As a member of the same team, the Konoha ninja has been subjected to Naruto and his emotional manipulations that stem not from a strategy but from _belief. _Hope. Determination. It is frustratingly possible that Naruto has inspired this ninja to go against a council member. Doubtful that this influence was calculated or on purpose, which is yet another reason as to why Naruto is so dangerous. He makes allies out of foes unwittingly; when he actively attempts to do so, the resulting effect is tenfold.

"Of course, I originally came here to kill you." The Konoha ninja continues in bland causality, a direct contrast to his next sentence, which isn't casual at all and is instead confessional. "I want to protect the bond of friendship that he's striving so hard to keep!"

It confirms Sasuke's suspicion: it is Naruto's work at hand that inspires the Konoha ninja, who talks about things he doesn't understand.

"Bonds?" Sasuke asks, well past bored by this now, "You disturbed my sleep for that?"

And that is when the Konoha ninja realizes that he has been under a genjustu. Perhaps he isn't as boring as Sasuke initially assumed.

* * *

"Very impressive," Sasuke observes aloud. From the rubble of the explosion the Konoha ninja's head snaps up to look at him, a fool who hasn't learned the lesson yet to not make eye contact. But Sasuke mercifully does not take advantage because it doesn't suit him at this time to do so. "It takes a lot of brute force to break my technique."

The Konoha ninja doesn't verbally retaliate, merely squints against the sun to keep his eyes trained on Sasuke's position. He leisurely rises to his feet, continuing to stare, gaze unflinching and face impassive.

As aburptly as the structure fell, they are no longer alone. Someone runs pell mell into the clearing and grabs the Konoha ninja, shaking him like a rag doll - and immediately freezes when Sasuke speaks, "Sakura, huh?"

Sakura turns slowly. Her hand slides away from the Konoha ninja's neck and her eyes widen in horror. _"Sasuke...?"_

There is stillness. He gazes down at the two of them as they both look up at him, Sakura close to gawping - one party impassively and the other emotionally. 

And in the next moment, the Konoha ninja's eyes widen and dart to the side, where Sakura had emerged from. Sasuke knows that the rest of her backup is here. It is most likely impartial to the color orange.

Naruto runs into the clearing gracelessly, skidding and stumbling, and he doesn't bother to regain his balance before he squints up in the direction his two comrades are staring. His eyes widen. "Sasuke," He says aloud the instant his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight.

The sight of him is hard to reconcile with. Is glorious.

He is close enough, not so far above, to see the way Naruto's entire face freezes; there is no anger, only a soft and terrible fragility as his former teammate tilts his angular face up with wide eyes. The softness of youth has grown and stretched his features into the cusp of adulthood but it is unmistakably Naruto's face, left not much changed by the years apart. 

There are a lot of ways in which Sasuke can reply, a lot of things of which he can say in the crux of their reunion.

"Naruto," Sasuke says instead of any of those possibilities, "So you're here too."

It makes sense in hindsight and yet Sasuke still feels off kilter in a way he is unaccustomed to. He had already speculated that the Konoha ninja belongs to the same team as them. Sakura's arrival is only further proof. And it logically makes sense that Naruto is with them. Kakashi might not be far behind. It shouldn't be overly surprising. And yet...

"I assume Kakashi's here as well."

Another Konoha ninja calmly enters the clearing, as if on cue. "Sorry, I'm not Kakashi. I'm here in his place." He stands besides Naruto, face somber within its metal side mask with his Leaf bared. "And the new Team Kakashi is taking you back to Konoha."

"Team Kakashi...?" Sasuke audibly wonders as he looks at the four ninjas lined up - only two of them from Team Seven - and none of them Kakashi. Things have changed in his absence, and he doesn't like the feeling of being uninformed.

The Konoha ninja moves, and Sasuke's eyes slide to him. Sakura reacts first as he draws his sword. "Sai?" She gasps, and Sasuke places the name that, before, he hadn't bothered to remember. "I knew it! You're - " She breaks off when Sai points the sword in Sasuke's direction.

"So you're my replacement?" Sasuke asks. He had suspected it from the moment Sai had brought up Naruto _and_ Sakura in conversation. However, the confirmation of it sits heavily in his chest because how can he have been replaced by someone so _weak?_ It's almost an insult to his old position. Only almost, however, considering he gives no care. "Another loser joins the ranks." He could let this new loser and Sakura argue about loyalties, but he is tired of this before it has begun, and frankly doesn't want to have to witness that annoyance. Dispassionately, he continues, "He said something about wanting to protect my _'bond'_ with Naruto."

It is enough to persuade Sakura that perhaps Sai is on her side. She turns to look at her teammate in surprise. "Sai, wasn't your mission to - " And had she _known_ about Sasuke's assassination? Now that is interesting. Had Naruto known as well?

Sai cuts her off. "Yes, my secret mission was to assassinate Sasuke." He doesn't look away from Sasuke as he speaks, "But I don't care about my orders anymore. I want to act of my own free will. And I think Naruto can help me remember...." His eyes bore into Sasuke's - the most blatant exhibit of emotion thus far he has made - as his teammates stare at him in shock. "What it was like to feel."

Sasuke stares back. The _audacity_ of the ninja before him is astounding. To claim that he wants to protect the bond between Sasuke and Naruto and then to turn around and boldly proclaim _this?_ It is adjacent to a love confession for Naruto while staring Sasuke in the eye in challenge.

There is no challenge that Sasuke is capable of failing.

Sakura and their new teacher have shifted their attentions from Sai back to Sasuke; unlike the rest of his team, Naruto has his bowed in thought and doesn't look up towards him.

"I think it was very important," Sai continues, unashamedly, and then addresses Sasuke directly, "I don't know much about you, but there must be a reason that Naruto and Sakura came all this way just for you!" It is obvious in his eyes and voice that he sees no reason. "They're going all out to keep their bonds with you from being severed! I still don't understand it myself - but, Sasuke, you should!"

And Sasuke will not allow this _lecture_ to stand. He closes his eyes because it is easier to admit this when he isn't faced with his old teammates. "Oh, I do," Sasuke says. He re-opens his eyes, looks down upon them with all the severity he feels in his heart of boiling rage because _none_ of them will ever understand. "That's why I severed them."

His remark causes Sakura to flinch backwards, for Naruto to gaze upon him with wide eyes full of something made of the stuff of nightmares.

He closes his eyes once again and devotes himself to his trauma and anger and turmoil, away from a collection of unknowing eyes. His memories of Itachi only cement his resolve as he takes his hurt and fury and douses himself in it. Itachi was wrong. He doesn't lack hatred. He _hates_ Itcahi and he _hates_ his teammates for not being able to understand. Because they don't understand and they never will. Sasuke doesn't need anyone to understand. What he needs is revenge.

"I have a different 'bond' now." He greets the visage of Konoha's loyal dogs once more.

For the first time, Sai falters. Sakura doesn't flinch and neither does her new teacher. Naruto, however, becomes visibly upset at Sasuke's declaration - his eyes shine, tellingly, even as his mouth stays impressively still as he waits on Sasuke's every word intensely.

Sasuke focuses on him and him alone. Naruto meets this focus, eyes shining and distraught and angry. All is silent as Sasuke drags the moment out.

"A bond of hatred with my brother," Sasuke declares. "Other bonds merely confuse you and distract you from your greatest desires and the emotions that matter."

Naruto finally speaks. "Then why...?" He lowers his eyes. Then he raises his eyes and his voice all at once, unashamed to bear his heart in front of foe and allies alike. "Is this your idea of cutting bonds, Sasuke?"

The accusation isn't unjust.

Sakura turns. "Naruto..."

"The reason is simple," Sasuke says, pausing before he can continue. He can convince himself and Naruto more easily this way - without having to be faced with Naruto's head-on expression and unwavering gaze as he says these things until they both believe them. Sasuke thinks of Itachi and knows that he is making the right choice even if he can't face Naruto while saying it. What he says next is nothing but the truth, "The idea of doing what _he_ said in order to become more powerful made me sick."

Naruto grits his teeth. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't owe you any explanations," Sasuke tells him - and it's true. Why should he explain to someone who will never understand? There is no one capable of understanding his ordeal and his resulting decisions, so why should he have to justify anything? "All I'll say about back then..."

He remembers the rain; he remembers staring up at the sky in despair despite the way it fell into his eyes without any remorse. He remembers falling to his knees in pain, landing over the fallen body of his friend. Finally he had beaten Naruto, had become the ultimate victor in a matched battle to the end. He doesn't remember any joy from such an accomplishment - only tired, numb vindication but none of the satisfaction he had imagined.

He remembers a Naruto whose eyes were closed as if in slumber instead of defeat. He remembers not being sure if rain or tears ran down his skin and fell onto Naruto's own face below him. He remembers the cold, aching detachment as he tried to will himself to move - to finish him off once and for all and end it. Naruto had looked peaceful in his unconsciousness. It wouldn't have been a bad way for him to go: peaceful and slumbering and quiet. And yet -

"...That day, I let you live on a whim." It's easier to think of it that way than to say it was because he _wanted_ to; he shouldn't want anything besides to avenge his family, a desire to not kill Naruto impedes that. It is a simple fact that he needs to kill Naruto in order to become stronger. That he needs to become stronger in order to kill Itachi.

He needs Naruto to do so.

Sasuke narrows his eyes and comes to a decision.

He leaps.


	3. I Am The Fire And I Am The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: "A Burning Hill" by Mitski lyrics

Sasuke's hand is upon Naruto before any of the Konoha ninjas can react. He pulls Naruto to him, can _feel_ his surprised inhale against his own chest as he brings their bodies together - their heads side by side, Naruto's chin skimming against Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto doesn't move. Better, he doesn't even _attempt_ to move.

Naruto's teammates swivel to look, too late to be of any assistance.

To be this close after so much distance and time between them? The effects are astronomical; Sasuke centers himself with long practiced focus - and with the grounding warmth beneath his palm and against his chest because, after all this time, he can touch. To do so feels somewhat like the reminiscence of that fragile victory when the rain came down upon them both and Sasuke has lay claim on the upper hand ever since that day. 

Naruto doesn't move. He's frozen in something torn between confused anguish and awed wonder. Sasuke's unsure of whether it's his conflicting emotions or Sasuke's sudden presence that keeps him immobile and spellbound and silent underneath Sasuke's light touch. Before today the thought of Naruto hadn't crossed his mind in years but now that Naruto is here before him, it is the center of his focus. Naruto has been more silent than not during this confrontation, and the lack of constant talking contradicts all of his memories. Is it that much of a shock for the blonde to see Sasuke or has Naruto, somehow, changed in their time apart? 

"If I remember correctly," Sasuke says, a pretense because he is anything but uncertain, "Your dream was to become Hokage, right?"

Even that word doesn't break Naruto's silence. Naruto, who has never been quiet this long. Naruto, who has never once turned down an opportunity to boast loudly about becoming the Hokage. He remains silent. And it sends a thrill through Sasuke because no one, he's sure, has ever accomplished that, but here he is and here Naruto is, silent for once in his life and all because of him. 

"You should have spent your time training instead of running around chasing me," Sasuke says into Naruto's ear and means every word of it, curses Itachi for ruining him as well as everyone who refuses to simply leave him to his revenge. Is it not enough that Itachi has wrought desolation upon Sasuke's life? To also so strongly effect Naruto even by proxy is only a small sin on Itachi's long and terrible list.

It is the continuous devastation Itachi inflicts upon Sasuke even now that has him cursing that man; the revelation of what Sasuke must do in order to kill his brother is his prominent thought and the opportunity now is ample for it. Sasuke may hate himself for it but his burning hate for Itachi is stronger and will always, _always_ be the priority; his wants have never mattered in comparison. Nothing else matters but avenging his family and to think of this as a step on that path cements his resolve. "Right, Naruto?"

"Sasuke," Sakura says but doesn't attempt to help her teammate.

His cheek rests against Naruto's cheek. It is the height of intimacy to be this close and able to _whisper_ death threats directly into his ear. "And this time, I'm going to kill you on a whim," He says softly and begins to draw his sword. The blonde finally speaks; what he says is nothing Sasuke ever could anticipate but, somehow, the sentiment leaves him unsurprised.

"Someone who cannot save even one friend doesn't deserve to become Hokage," Naruto decrees solemnly, accepting his fate with poise. Declares their friendship like Sasuke isn't about to kill him. 

Sasuke stills. He absorbs the words and _hates_ Naruto for making this harder than it needs to be. Naruto doesn't attempt to break free or defend himself. Sasuke would prefer it if he did. His calm acceptance only makes it worse.

"Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke needs to kill Naruto in order to kill Itachi. It doesn't matter whether Sasuke wants to do so or not; killing Itachi is the only thing that matters. He needs to kill Naruto in order to succeed; it is the only way to develop the next ocular Uchiha clan ability and he needs that power to even attempt matching Itachi in prowess. 

But he doesn't need to kill him _yet. S_asuke finishes drawing his sword. The fate Naruto anticipates isn't to be. "...But not today." Sasuke corrects him.

In one swift maneuver, he lifts Naruto into an easy one-armed hold - as if holding an infant - and cradles him to his side firmly, weight braced by his chakra enforced elbow easily. He leaves his sword arm free to easily fend off the attack that comes from Naruto's new teammate, Sai, the one who has betrayed them to Orochimaru and then in turn betrayed Orochimaru to them. Sasuke's replacement indeed.

Sai grabs onto Sasuke's sword hand, trying to prevent him from killing Naruto even though Sasuke had foreseen this outcome. Sai's eyes widen as he stares at Naruto as he visibly realizes that the blonde could not have been the target of Sasuke's attack in the position Sasuke has placed him.

Naruto grips tightly onto Sasuke's shoulder, as if on instinct, and he looks completely stunned.

"That was the correct way to block my attack," Sasuke commends his replacement.

Sai's eyes widen at the predicament of his position, eyes widen at the praise.

"Okay!" Kakashi's replacement says and prepares an attack, wood style poised to strike in the face of what he believes to be Sasuke's distraction. 

Sasuke brings forth the electric energy of Chidori. It flows through him to Naruto and to his sword, which conducts the energy to Sai. He flings the both of them away, and they lay, stunned, on the ground in the aftermath of the electricity.

He isn't expecting Sakura to attack - she never had been one to charge in thoughtlessly like this - but it's nothing he can't handle. He fills himself, and thus his sword, with Chidori and swings.

The Kakashi replacement intervenes on her behalf. He tries to block the attack with a kunai; it is futile, and he is impeded by the lighting blade.

Sakura freezes. "Captain Yamato!"

"That was the wrong way," Sasuke oberseves mildly, as he digs deeper into the wound until Yamato drops the kunai. "To block my attack." Kakashi would have known this, but his replacement is lacking. "My sword of Kusanagi has a unique blade. Guarding against it is impossible."

Naruto stirs, and it diverts Sasuke's attention to him immediately, the sole one of these foes that Sasuke is wary of. He watches him struggle to rise and waits, anticipation heady in his entire being.

He sees the beginning of Naruto trying to rise, and as soon as Naruto looks up, he catches his gaze. Naruto freezes as Sasuke's eyes lock with his one open one; Sasuke thrusts his sword further into the elder Konoha ninja, ensuring immobilization, as he begins to _sink_ down into -

_Oh._

As he begins to sink down into Naruto, as it turns out.


	4. Those Creatures Of Your Working Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: "Pearl Diver" by Mitski lyrics

There had always been a valley between himself and Naruto that Sasuke never could bridge, and it had always tormented him as to why that was. Why that continues to be. He had never discovered an answer, never learned why it was that Naruto could get increasingly stronger in the heat of battle while Sasuke had to train endlessly to get within a hair's breadth of those results. To receive that answer now, after so long of being denied, is bittersweet. He doesn't ask why anymore, hasn't even _thought_ of Naruto until today, no longer wonders at the riddle.

But here it is - the answer that had eluded him during his time on Team Seven - and he finally understands.

The beast in front of Naruto tauntingly offers him power, and Naruto says nothing. Sasuke wonders how many times this beast has offered him this, how many times Naruto had accepted it and deceived Sasuke into believing the strength was truly, solely his. Every time Sasuke had incredulously, angrily pondered at how Naruto had been capable of such power, had it been this beast? Had their bitter rivalry not been between Sasuke and Naruto after all - but had been between an unknowing Sasuke and this terrible creature? 

The beast offers to kill. It is clear to Sasuke that, truly, it doesn't know Naruto at all if that's its best offer of seduction.

Naruto finally finds his voice. "You stay away from me!" Sasuke watches as the beast's eyes widen. "Shut up! I don't need your power anymore!" The beast opens its gaping maw full of massive fangs, less than a meter away from Naruto, and roars furiously. Naruto doesn't budge at the onslaught, as stubborn as ever. 

**"Who was it that always said 'lend me your power' up until now?"**

Sasuke _knew_ there had to be a reason for Naruto's abilities, for his surges of strength when others would have gone down - but never had he imagined this to be that reason. Naruto's strength, at times, had seemed inhuman; it turns out that that's because it _is_ inhuman. For all Sasuke's mind states this as fact, it does not necessarily feel like one. It remains to be seen.

**"You know that you can't do anything on your own."** The beast grins, sharp teeth dangerously real amongst a collage of oozing spheres, its eyes pinpoints of malice.** "Remove the seal! And I shall give you all my power!"**

Naruto raises one hand, a childish but unfaltering gesture, and yells, "Back off!"

He doesn't sound even the slightest bit tempted, Sasuke observes. Naruto has a way to ensure victory against Sasuke - and what? He refuses to take it? Instead, he sounds _frightened_ by the prospect. Sasuke is hard pressed to remember when Naruto has ever seemed this frightened and heeds that information accordingly; if Naruto is frightened by this beast, then Sasuke, too, should be cautious. And a _seal _\- he eyes the powerfully inked paper on the cage bars in contemplation. 

Sasuke steps forth from the shadows. One hand is raised in a mimic of Naruto's gesture to keep the creature at bay, to keep the seal intact.

**"You're - "** The beast gasps as Naruto turns. But Sasuke is already there, hand nearly upon the beast's frothing golden snout, much closer than Naruto's had been.

'Had been' because Naruto drops his hand and immediately moves to stand closer to Sasuke. He looks to him in awe, as if they aren't enemies who were in the midst of battle only moments earlier. If this place and beast are a secret, Naruto appears only too relieved to be able to share this secret with someone else, to not be alone here in this place with this horrible being of force, as he leans nearer to Sasuke as if seeking protection, as if seeking alliance.

**"I see. So you're an Uchiha. You've done well to become so powerful."**

And the _look_ Naruto sends him - worried and fearful - as if the beast talking to Sasuke, is indication of harm to him. Perhaps it is. However, Sasuke isn't too concerned by it.

"How come you're here?!" Naruto blurts out, beyond floored by his mere presence. Horror and relief and confusion all battle upon his face, unsure of which emotion is the most prevalent within himself. 

Sasuke smirks at the beast. "I can see it now. So this is the source of your hidden powers." He looks back to Naruto. "I never would have thought that you'd have something like this inside of you."

His comment causes Naruto's face to twist, fragile like a piece of porcelain tilting off an edge but not yet falling to shatter, a glass cracked but not bowing to the pressure of an ungentle grip squeezing down upon it. Naruto isn't proud of this power - he's ashamed. 

**"You're able to see me inside of Naruto because of your accursed lineage and that loathsome Sharingan."**

At that, everything falls into place. Sasuke's eyes darken. "It seems this isn't your first time seeing the Sharingan. Then you must be the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

Sasuke is keenly aware of Naruto's eyes on him but ignores him now in the face of the beast who dares talk about the Sharingan as if any but Sasuke have the right. 

The beast's eyes glimmer. **"The power of those eyes and a chakra that is even more sinsiter than my own... You're just like Uchiha Madara."**

One mention of the name Uchiha by this beast has angered him. _Two_ is unforgivable. He bends his fingers into a claw shape and shoves his hand forward, taking the demon's nose and squeezing mercilessly until it dissolves before his very eyes.

"I have no idea," Sasuke says to an outpouring of the red chakra in the form of bubbles exploding and hates the harsh truth of it, "Who you're talking about."

The beast - the demon - needs to learn to _shut its mouth._

Sasuke does not tolerate outsiders talking about his clan. He is the only one with the right - the only one _left_ \- to speak either truth or ill of the Uchiha name. Anyone else doesn't understand; only Sasuke understands, and he hates whoever dares to broach the subject of his family because they _don't understand_ at all. To have this creature dare talk about the Uchihas... it boils his blood. To have this creature know of Uchihas that Sasuke never will - his history and his legacy that has been _stolen_ from him - is injustice in the highest degree. Not even the accursed Nine Tails should dare speak of them. He won't tolerate it. 

Sasuke cannot deny the pleasure it brings him to look the beast in the eye and vanquish it like one would a bug. The beast - something that even Naruto fears and cannot escape from - is so easily quelled by a simple touch from him and him alone. He has the power, he has the control. Naruto is helpless behind him and his strength. Only _he_ is capable of conquering Naruto's fear, and it sends a heady rush of power through him. He has done what Naruto cannot achieve.

And then the next moment it is ruined.** "To think that you are able to suppress my power,"** The demon says from its form scattered in bubbles.

Naruto is looking at him with wide-eyed and worried wonder, silent but achingly transparent.

**"This may be our last meeting, so let me say one last thing."** The demon continues. **"Don't kill Naruto. You'll live to regret it."**

Sasuke seethes at being told what to do, at the implied threat.

He says nothing in response, letting his actions end the conversation for him as he brings both himself and Naruto both to the surface, out of this place, before the demon can say another word.


	5. There's A Means He Means To End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: "Jobless Monday" by Mitski lyrics

Naruto struggles to raise himself from the ground. Sasuke merely stares at him, thoughts overcome by the revelation of the truth and what has occurred. He watches Naruto and thinks this may be the first time he truly _sees_ Naruto.

Naruto is the container for the Nine-Tailed Demon. He has the ability to access to its power. Has _always_ had it. 

Sakura looks at Sasuke but he remains focused on Naruto. Her teammate begins to stir, begins to climb haltingly from ground to his knees; Sasuke still has eyes only for Naruto, someone who has been regarded as unchanging to Sasuke... except for his sudden inexplicable surges of power that is finally beginning to make sense.

Naruto looks up, meeting Sasuke's gaze once again. And he keeps that gaze as he, trembling, rises to his feet. For him, physical limitation is no such breaking point, only spurs him further to keep going. He has remained unfailingly the same after all. The only thing that has changed about the blonde is Sasuke acquiring more intel about him, the details unexplained throughout the years slot into place seamlessly in cohesion as Sasuke understands him now.

Using their mutual focus as a distraction, the Konoha Captain makes his move, using Wood Style to remove the sword from his body and send Sasuke stumbling backwards off balance as a result of the sword being displaced. Before he can regain his footing completely - and Sasuke's mouth quirks as the Konoha Captain finally shows a speed worthy of the title, even if it is still too slow to keep pace with himself - the Captain draws wood upwards in a shell-like cage around Sasuke, which further amuses him.

As if it can contain him.

Sasuke comes out of his cage in a burst, leaping forward out of the hole he's blasted in the side with great speed. He collides with Naruto, smacking the meat of his palm up under Naruto's chin to stun him, and uses one arm to wrap around his waist firmly just as he touches the ground. He executes a chakra-burst leap up to the crater's edge, landing upon the cliff above with Naruto in tow.

"Naruto!" The Konoha Captain cries out. Sakura raises her fists inadequately.

Naruto looks with stunned, yet violent eyes to Sasuke.

Sasuke tightens his grip around Naruto's waist, digging fingers into ribs, even as he unsheathes a kunai and drives it towards Sasuke's neck. Naruto, weakened from the events that occurred in his mindspace, is easily deflected, and the kunai hits the ground.

Sasuke heaves Naruto upon his shoulder, remorselessly knocking the air from Naruto's diaphragm with the bone of his shoulder. He ignores the spittle and bile that comes out of his gagging captive as he then rests his blade casually upon Naruto's back, a warning to the Konoha team below and a restriction to easily impede any movement before it can happen. 

Sakura stares up at them in confusion, eyes tight. "Wh...at?"

"Release him!" The Captain orders and raises more Wood Style determinedly, although he moves awkwardly from his wound.

Sasuke's replacement stares at him with hard eyes even though he is still on his hands and knees from Sasuke's earlier attack, tremors shaking him occasionally. "What are you planning to do with Naruto?"

Sasuke eyes them all disdainfully. "None of your concern."

"Sasuke..." Naruto spits bile onto the ground behind them, his voice raising in anger as he gets his breath back. His hands dig into the meat of Sasuke's lower back, but he is stalled from attacking by the threat of being sliced in two. "Why? Why don't you _get it?_ Orochimaru is gonna take over your body!"

It isn't what Sasuke's expecting to hear. Naruto's rage doesn't stem from Sasuke's manhandling, it is instead directed at Sasuke's agenda, which Naruto clearly finds upsetting. He shouldn't care - it isn't _his_ life or body being gambled with after all - but that he does care doesn't surprise Sasuke, only settles a familiar sort of exasperated frustration in the pit of his stomach. Somewhere far down enough that he cannot reach in order to pluck it out, try as he might have after these years.

"If that's what happens..." he says dismissively, and narrows his eyes. It _won't_ happen. But he is unwilling to breathe a word aloud of his plan to betray Orochimaru, to escape with both knowledge and his body intact. It's a little humiliating, how Naruto still seems to assume Sasuke is incapable of finding logic. Of finding independence. "Then that's what happens. You still think like a kid, Naruto. My revenge is everything to me. As long as I can exact it, I don't care what happens to me or anyone else."

It may not be his strategy, but it isn't a lie either. He will not willingly give his body over to Orochimaru, but if that's what happens, it will only be beneficial to his goal of killing Itachi, even by proxy of having the Snake Sannin do it instead.

Naruto attempts to dig into his pressure points, beginning to struggle, but it's childplay to stop him by simply tightening his grip beyond the point of bodily safety and putting pressure on the sword. Naruto, in this state, is no match; his limbs continue to quiver with after effects of the Chidori, limbs spasmming involuntarily every so often with its after current thrumming through him.

Even with the roughness of which Naruto elbows him in the ear, Sasuke uses his shoulder and neck to pin that arm down. The spasms render Naruto's kicks into an annoyance more than an attack. Into Naruto's side, he roughly says, "Right now, neither Orochimaru nor I are a match for Itachi. If sacrificing my body is the only way to kill him, I'd give my life up a million times over."

At that, Naruto's struggling stops abruptly. It's the truth - nothing is more important than his revenge on Itachi - but Sasuke doesn't intend to die so easily and has plans to live long enough to exact revenge himself with his own body.

"Enough talk." The Konoha Captain stands up. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to injure him in front of you, Naruto and Sakura. But it's time to get serious."

If the Konoha ninjas mean to get serious, then Sasuke will meet them in kind. To free both hands, Sasuke unceremoniously drops Naruto to the ground and then pins him there by driving his blade deep into his left shoulder. To Naruto's credit as a ninja of respectable power, he only lets out a drawn, pained noise. To be thorough, Sasuke then drills his foot into Naruto's other shoulder, putting weight.

Sasuke stares down at the Konoha ninjas and begins weaving hand signs. Underneath him, Naruto hisses furious curses and quivers with pained rage.

Orochimaru appears suddenly from thin air, grabs Sasuke's wrist and yanks it above his head to halt the signs before they near completion. "You are not using that technique, Sasuke."

Whatever flare of fury he feels, he lets grow, but the disgust he keeps hidden. It will do him no good to show such weakness. Sasuke looks Orochimaru in the eyes and spits, "Beat it."

There is a tense moment between them, his wrist still held in the air by a force larger than he is, as he stares hard at Orochimaru and lets only a small fraction of his resentment bleed through openly.

Kabuto appears with a flicker and a scowl. "Come now... Still using such foul language towards Orochimaru?"

"I don't see any reason to stop," Sasuke replies as coolly as a snake talking its way out of a hunting snare.

Kabuto's scowl deepens only for a moment. "What's this?" He asks, knowing by now that it is moot point to waste time attempting to instill any sense of undeserved respect within Sasuke. He then appears to try for a smile. It is brittle and quickly dissolves. "Have you betrayed us?"

Kabuto is there upon them in an instant, poising to stab the prone Naruto's neck, but Sasuke grits his teeth and shifts in front the attack, blocking the kunai with the hilt of his sword, drawn quickly from the flesh with his free hand. Kabuto hardly has the chance to bend any closer to Naruto, who tries to roll to one side but is still harried by Sasuke's leaden foot. His shoulder bleeds more freely now that there is not metal stopping his veins from gushing, but Sasuke knows that he'll heal faster than he can die.

Orochimaru laughs. Kabuto's scowl deepens.

"Oh, _Sasuke,_" Orochimaru breathes out his name like he's an animal that has done a marvelous trick without being trained to do so. Sasuke doesn't let his disgust translate. He cannot afford to. "Not in the least do you ever fail to entertain me."

Sasuke sheathes his sword in the shimenawa belt around his waist. As if in reward, Orochimaru releases his wrist.

None of the Konoha ninja have made so much as a move since the appearance of Orochimaru and Kabuto, though with the way they flick subtle expressions at one another they must be having a silent conversation. They will not and cannot risk engaging now that the two powerful missing nin have arrived alongside Sasuke, outnumbered and overpowered as the Konoha ninja are.

Sasuke bends over and hauls Naruto to his feet. He only stumbles and skids for a moment before trying to swing a fist into Sasuke's face with his good arm, but Sasuke violently shoves him to one side and then lifts him back onto his shoulder.

Naruto is expecting it this time, and braces himself for Sasuke's attempt at winding him, but Sasuke fakes him out and jabs his knife-handed nails into Naruto's still gaping wound before driving a fist into his solar plexus. Naruto goes limp, though he continues to furiously shake and breathe loudly through his mouth, which would not doubt be hurling frothing insults if only he'd been stronger.

The Konoha ninja merely watch it happen. They watch and allow it, lest they find themselves in a battle with Orochimaru that they are severely unprepared for.

"And what," Kabuto sneers, "Do you expect to do with _that?_"

Sasuke levels him with an impersonal look. "I plan to utilize him in order to become stronger."

"Oh?" Orochimaru smiles coldly.

"An Uchiha clan secret." Sasuke says evenly. "It would be beneficial to keep him close by. Before defeating Itachi, I will make preparations - and me killing Naruto is merely one of those preparations."

Orochimaru's smile widens minutely. "Truly? A Uchiha clan secret that involves killing Naruto?"

Sasuke doesn't want to reveal any more than he has to and thus bluffs by misdirecting the truth, "He is the vessel of the Nine-Tails."

Orochimaru nods, looking assuaged but not surprised in the slightest.

How had he known, Sasuke wonders. Who could have possibly guessed such a thing was contained within Naruto? It makes sense that an Uchiha would be interested in the vessel - anyone who wanted power was interested in the tailed beasts, let alone the Uchiha - but to think that _Naruto_ is one? Orochimaru is obviously unsurprised by what should be a shocking revelation. It only makes Sasuke wonder. Who else knows? How many people have been privy to this information before Sasuke?

_Someone_ in Konoha must have known. 

Sasuke barely finishes the thought before he realizes: _everyone _in Konoha must have known. It isn't the well kept secret of a few scattered high ranking individuals. The entire village, from shinibi to civilians alike, all of them are aware of what Naruto is. None of them had ever said anything concrete to indicate such knowledge but their knowledge is evident in the way they treat Naruto, their behavior belying what obviously is supposed to be feigned ignorance. So it must be restricted knowledge that is only being passed from behind private doors, staying within clans and civilian families but never spoken outside of them to each other. 

If Sasuke's family hadn't been slaughtered, when would he have been told this secret? 

His gaze turns in contemplation to what he can see of the bleeding, warm body he's allowing to weigh down his shoulder. Without a family or a clan, when had _Naruto_ learned the secret? Or had he always known? The shocking thought of Naruto being privy to such a terrible secret - despite it being about himself - and Naruto never having said anything about it crosses his mind, yet seems absurd - 

Absurd, but possible. Sasuke's hand clenches harshly into Naruto's skin, and he gets a pissed groan in response.

Orochimaru tilts his head, serpentine. A signal.

Seeming to realize the futility yet still grasping at hope like an idiotic child, Sai cries out for him to, "Wait!"

But they have already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got to the kidnapping at chapter 5, thank you everyone for reading this slow burn story. 
> 
> I'd like to give a massive thank you to my beta. Our schedules do not align at all, and I just appreciate them working on this story. ;;;)


End file.
